


Out of Left Field

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always A Girl!Kevin Jonas, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, F/M, Skippy Bingo Card, Unplanned Pregnancy, skippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life had a way of throwing unexpected curveballs; Kevin Jonas was about to experience one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Left Field

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Skippy Bingo Card](http://sodamnskippy.livejournal.com/143359.html?thread=3042815#t3042815) “Unexpected Pregnancy”. So, this is the fic that breaks Skippy. Or so I’ve been told by certain people who helped me out on the fic. :D But don’t worry, I kinda put them back together. ;) Many thanks to Jessie who beta’d this fic.

Kevin Jonas stared at the plastic strip she held in her hands, the little pink smiley face looking at her cheerily. She set the stick down and grabbed the next one, this time two plus signs. Setting that one down, she grabbed another one, a plus sign this time.

She continued this with the next six sticks and all of them said the same thing: she was pregnant.

Pregnant. Such an innocent word yet it carried such weight.

Standing up from the toilet seat, sending the sticks scattering to the floor, Kevin stood in front of her bathroom mirror, the door closed behind her as she stared at her reflection. Licking her lips, she turned sideways, raising her shirt as she did so and ran a hand down her smooth stomach. Trying to imagine there was a small life, no bigger than a pea right now, growing inside of her.

It was hard to even fathom.

Tugging her shirt back down, Kevin bent over, collected the pregnancy sticks and boxes, stuffing them in the small trash can. Washing her hands calmly and then drying them off, she bent back down and collected the bin.

First things first: get rid of the evidence. She did so, hiding it deep in the bottom of her kitchen garbage can. Second thing: find the cookie dough ice cream in the freezer and binge.

Satisfied the next few hours were taken care of, Kevin set about her tasks easily. Once done, she took her small tub of ice cream and headed to the living room couch where she hunkered down with her treat and proceeded to cry as she ate spoonful after spoonful.

What was she going to do?

Kevin woke to a dark living room, the spoon stuck to her thigh and the empty tub of ice cream on the ground. She groaned as the stomach ache made itself apparent and she curled into a ball, grabbing the spoon and peeling it off her thigh. She set it in the empty tub and lay on the couch in the darkness.

Okay, she was pregnant. First step was to admit it, right? 

“Pregnant,” Kevin whispered the word in the darkness and her stomach twitched. She looked down at it. “Okay, um, whatever you are, you are too little to twitch or anything. So, stop it.” Her stomach twitched again and she groaned, whether it was because of the ice cream or because she was pregnant, she wasn’t sure. Possibly both.

Kevin wanted to throw up.

She had to tell Mike he was the father. What they had was casual, something she’d never had before with Zac or with David. She had been serious with them, but with Mike, she felt like she could be free and he didn’t care that she was part of ‘JONAS’, just that she was simply Kevin.

They had met at some after party that Pete Wentz had invited her and her brothers to and they just hit off. Meeting at the back wall and they would snark at the various people going past them and they bonded. Phone numbers and email addresses exchanged, they became fast friends and then it turned into something a bit more, but they hadn’t been looking for anything serious, just fun.

Well, their fun had put a bun in Kevin’s oven and she didn’t know what to do next. She wasn’t going to get rid of the baby, she was very pro-life and against abortion, Mike had heard her views many times. But they never planned for any of this.

First kiss, first blow job, first hand job and first time they had sex with each other, yes; but not this.

No one even knew about them, not Kevin’s family and certainly not Mike’s band mates or his own family. They weren’t ashamed of one another, but they found it easier to keep things private and quiet.

Kevin groaned, she didn’t want to be thinking about the past. She had to concentrate on the future now! Like how this exactly happened. They were always so careful; her on the pill and Mike would wear a condom. Kevin could only think that their last time together the condom broke and for whatever reason, her pill decided that was the day it wasn’t going to work.

She knew God had a plan for everyone, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for the plan of being a Mother.

~~~

Kevin took her sunglasses and hat off as she knocked on the hotel door. Oh, this was such a bad idea, she wasn’t sure why she was doing this. This was borderline stalking.

But it couldn’t be done over the phone or in an email. She had to tell Mike in person he was a father. 

Mike had sent the dates the next time he would be in Los Angeles, but Kevin saw that Mike had sent his entire schedule. She realized he didn’t even know he had done that. It had taken some major ninja skills and a few favors called in but she was standing outside his hotel room door.

Her stomach was twisted up in knots at having to do this but one thing she wasn’t was a coward.

Noises rose from behind the door and then the sound of the locks behind undone and Mike sticking his head from around the door, eyes narrowed.

“Kevin, what are you doing here?” He hissed out and hurried out, closing the door behind him.

The words were stuck in Kevin’s throat. “I –“

“Look I know I sent my full schedule to you on purpose but I didn’t realize you’d go this far,” Mike said with a grimace, running his hand through his short hair.

“On purpose?” Kevin asked confused. He had sent it on purpose...?

Mike exhaled slowly. “I was going to email you but I guess you being here is better. What we had was fun and I had a great time, but I’ve gotten back together with my ex-girlfriend. Well, I guess my girlfriend now.” He smiled a little goofily and then turned serious.

Kevin felt something tighten in her chest.

“I really did enjoy our time together, but we both have lives,” Mike said firmly. “You have to get back to yours and I have to get back to mine with my _girlfriend_ ,” he emphasized like she was slow. He patted her on the shoulder and disappeared back into his hotel room.

“Mike, I’m pregnant,” she whispered in the hallway of the hotel. This felt like a horrible nightmare that she couldn’t get out of. She wasn’t sure exactly what she had been expecting from Mike, but not this. She felt small and reprimanded for something she wasn’t sure what.

Turning on her heel, Kevin gripped the handle of her large shoulder bag she had tossed a few essentials into before boarding the plane. She walked back down the hallway and away from Mike Carden. Away from any expectations she might’ve had.

~~~

The next few days were spent in a daze and morning sickness.

Kevin was not enjoying morning sickness. The only thing she could keep down was toast and water.

She knew she needed to make a doctor's appointment and get herself fully checked out but it was so hard to care at this point when she felt so alone.

The front door opening brought her out of her self induced funk and she glanced up from the couch to hear Nick and Joe enter her home.

"Kev? You home? You haven't been answering your phone," Nick called out.

"You gave us keys, we're totally allowed in here!" Joe called out. "So no throwing stuff at us if it's your cranky lady time."

"Joe!" Nick hissed.

Kevin let out a small hiccupping laugh.

Nick heard the sound and zoned in at where Kevin was on the couch, buried under a snuggie and a couple of pillows, with her bear claw slippers sticking out at the end.

"You look horrible!" Joe told her over Nick's shoulder and winced as Nick's elbow dug in at warning. "You sick, Kevvy?"

Kevin sniffled. "Something like that."

"Aw, let's get you some soup and ginger ale then," Joe cooed at her, as he ruffled her greasy curls.

But even the mention of something other than water and toast had Kevin slapping a hand to her mouth and pushing her brothers out of the way as the slapping sound of her slippers hitting the hardwood floors echoed throughout the house as she frantically ran for the bathroom.

Nick was there moments later, rubbing Kevin's back and placing a cold wet cloth on the back of her neck.

Joe offered her a glass of fresh water. "That was some major pukage there, Kev."

Kevin grinned weakly as she swished the water in her mouth and spat it out into the toilet. Nick flushed it away for her and wiped her face down with another wet cloth.

"Thanks," Kevin breathed. It just felt so nice to be taken care of.

"Brush your teeth and we'll see about getting you something that will be easy on that stomach," Nick ordered.

Kevin snorted and pulled Nick in for a hug. "You're such an old man, Nicky." She smiled over Nick's shoulder to look at Joe. "Thanks."

"Aw, family hug!" Joe declared and engulfed them both in a careful hug, mindful of Kevin's upset stomach.

"Best," Kevin declared. "Now shoo, I am feeling somewhat human here. Shower, teeth and I'll see you two out there for food."

Once her brothers were out of the bathroom, Kevin took a deep breath and rested her forehead against the wood of the door.

"Okay, you can do this Kevin. Just tell them when you sit down to eat. That's all. You can do this," Kevin whispered to herself as her arm automatically curled around her stomach in a protective gesture. "Shower, teeth and then food while telling them." She nodded to herself and then turned to go start the shower.

It didn't take Kevin long to shower, brush her teeth and put on clean clothes.

Feet pushed into her slippers, she padded her way down to the kitchen where things smelled really good. She really hoped her stomach didn't rebel.

She entered the kitchen to see a plate full of toast, jam off to the side and Nick was making soup from scratch that didn't make her stomach rebel.

"Best baby brother ever," Kevin declared as she sat down in a seat and snagged a piece of toast to nibble on. 

Nick tossed her a smile and went back to making his soup.

"Feeling better?" Joe asked as he pushed a glass of water at her.

Kevin nodded. "Humanish at least."

"Oh good," Joe grinned at her.

She took a sip of the water. Well, she was here, sitting down and eating. Just tell them!

"You got your 'want to tell us something but afraid you'll get in trouble face on', Kev," Joe grinned at her. He poked her shoulder. "Spill, big sis."

Kevin swallowed another sip of water and set the glass down. She grabbed another piece of toast and glanced down.

"Kev?" Nick asked in concern.

She took a deep breath. "M'pregnant," she said very softly.

"What?" Joe squeaked out.

Nick turned the element off, set the pot aside and joined Kevin and Joe at the table.

"Would you mind repeating that again?" Nick asked calmly.

Kevin inhaled slowly and set her piece of toast down. "I'm pregnant."

Joe snorted and snagged his own piece of toast. "Good joke, Kev. You almost had me going there. Pregnant, hah!"

Kevin looked down.

"Joe, I don't think she's joking," Nick said calmly.

Kevin hated that calm. It meant Nick was pissed.

Joe's snorting died down as he looked back and forth between the two. "Crap, you really aren't joking."

Kevin shook her head.

"Pregnant!" Joe yelped, eyes wide as Kevin glanced up. "How in the world did you get pregnant!"

"Well Joe, when a man and a women get together," Kevin started. She was tired of Joe treating this like a joke.

"Kevin," Nick warned her. "Stop it. Now, what about the father?"

"Doesn't know," Kevin mumbled as she tried to sink lower in her chair.

Joe and Nick exchanged a look.

"Look, Kev, we both know you've been having _fun_ lately, is this how it happened?" Joe asked with a wince as Nick glared at him.

Kevin looked up startled. They knew? They knew about her and Mike?

"Kevin, you're not very subtle," Joe tried to say delicately.

"Oh."

"I just want to know if she's been safe with how much _fun_ she's been having," Nick gritted out, arms crossed.

Kevin winced. Yeah, Nick was pissed. "Of course I've been safe! I've been on the pill, condoms were used!"

"TMI! TMI!" Joe declared, sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Just, I guess one night the condom decided not to work and my pill didn't either," Kevin said with a sigh. Why didn't the earth ever swallow you up when you needed it to? This was so embarrassing.

Nick's lips pursed. "We should call Dad and Mom."

"No!" Kevin shuddered, standing up suddenly.

"Kevin, they're our parents, they have a right to know," Nick said firmly.

"It's my body, my baby and they don't have a say in that Nicholas," Kevin said. "We don't tell them anything until I'm good and ready!"

"She's right you know, Nick," Joe pointed out. "If it was something serious we knew about you, you'd want us to wait until you were ready to tell our parents."

Nick seemed to deflate. "It's not the same thing," he said weakly.

"We don't tell them anything until I'm ready," Kevin said firmly.

"You're sure, Kev?" Nick asked softly. "Mom and Dad could be a lot of help."

"I'm sure."

Joe exhaled noisily. "Well, now that the whole drama fest is out of the way. Hugs!" He ran around the table to hug Kevin. "We get to be Uncles, Nicky!"

Kevin shook her head. "Not yet. Been too busy coming to terms I'm with a baby."

"Then how do you know you’re pregnant?" Joe asked as he leaned against Kevin.

"Lots of pregnancy tests and the morning sickness and tiredness have kicked in," Kevin said with a sigh. "And it's hard to explain but I just know, you know?"

"Well seeing how I'm not a girl I will take your word," Joe said with a sniff

Kevin chuckled.

"You're still seeing a doctor," Nick said firmly, interrupting the two as he broke free from the hug.

Kevin nodded. "I will, promise."

Nick looked at her and then nodded satisfied with what he saw and went back to making his soup.

Kevin sighed; Nick was still upset with her. She blinked and then looked down.

"Who is gonna be an awesome baby Jonas? Who is?" Joe cooed, hands on her stomach.

"Joe," Kevin said sweetly.

Joe looked up and grinned. "Yes Kevin, most, loveliest sister of all?"

"Hands off the pregnant lady," She smirked at him, a hint of pain in her tone.

Joe had his hands off immediately and took a step back.

"Good boy," Kevin said and patted Joe on his head.

He gave her a hesitant smile and snagged another piece of toast. It grew quiet in the room and Kevin sighed.

She wasn't really sure what to do next. She had told them and now what?

Kevin started to sniffle.

Joe looked panicked and ran to the bathroom only to return to Kevin crying and Nick patting her shoulder.

He shoved the box of Kleenex at her.

She took a few as she sniffled. "S-sorry!" She wiped her nose and wiped at her eyes.

"Hormones, what a bitch!" Joe declared.

"Joe!" Nick cried out.

Kevin gave out a hiccupping laugh that turned into more crying.

Nick sighed and pulled Kevin in for a hug. “Go stir the soup, Joe. I got this.”

“I didn’t mean to get pregnant,” Kevin sobbed out as she leaned against Nick.

“I know Kevvy, I know,” Nick said softly and stroked her curly hair. “You did everything you could and these things just happen.”

Kevin blew her nose.

“There we go,” Nick said. He grabbed another tissue and wiped at her eyes. “Better?”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Nick. “Thanks,” she said and breathed out shakily. She hadn’t lost it like that in a while. 

“Is Kevin done being weepy?” Joe asked as he stirred the soup.

“Kevin’s done being weepy,” Kevin called out and then proceeded to wipe her nose on Nick’s shirt.

“Oh ew! Kev!” Nick protested and then squeaked as Kevin hugged him tighter.

"Big sister prerogative," Kevin said firmly as she finally let him go. "Especially for the next nine months."

"Please don't hit me for asking this, but do you know how far along you are?" Joe asked as he and Nick switched spots.

"A month or so?" Kevin guessed.

"And that is why you're going to a doctor so you know for sure," Nick said firmly as he pulled the soup off the stove. "Soup's done."

"I never said I wouldn't go to a doctor," Kevin sang at him. "Just not at this moment."

Nick rolled his eyes and set about dishing the soup into the bowls he had grabbed earlier from the cupboards. "Hopefully this will be okay on your stomach."

"Hopefully," Kevin sighed as she eyed the soup in front of her. "I've been living on toast and water."

Nick made a face. "That's not good, Kev."

"I know," Kevin said as she dished out a spoonful of soup. "But it's all I’ve been able to keep down."

She took a breath and then carefully sipped at the soup. So far so good. She took a bigger spoonful.

"You good?" Nick asked.

"So far," Kevin said and took a few more careful sips.

"Crackers?" Joe asked as he headed over to a cupboard to search for the food.

"Third cupboard over, Joe, and yes please," Kevin smiled at him.

The soup stayed inside which Kevin counted as a win as they all piled on the couch to watch a movie.

She leaned against Joe as a Pixar movie played on the screen.

"So, what are you going to do now, Kev?" Joe asked softly as the animated characters ran around the screen.

"That's a good question," Kevin laughed nervously. "I don't know. I'm still coming to term that I'm going to be a Mom."

"We get you baby books and a doctor visit, that's what we do next," Nick said firmly.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and poked Nick's shoulder. "You planning my pregnancy here, Nick?"

Nick looked at her defensively. "Maybe?"

Kevin sighed noisily. "Glad one of us is."

She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and snuggled in. Yawning, she fell asleep watching Pixar and on Joe's shoulder.

~~~

The next few days were a whirlwind as Joe and Nick practically moved into her New Jersey home and pregnancy book after pregnancy book were tossed at her.

Kevin had shoved all those books into a corner of her room and grabbed 'What to Expect' and a glass of milk as she sat down in a chair in her living room. 

She had read somewhere that milk was good during pregnancy. Little steps before the big stuff.

Opening her book, Kevin took a deep breath and began reading.

She got a chapter in before she tossed the book to the floor. Eyes wide, Kevin was freaking out.

Maybe she better see a doctor first before reading the book?

'Cause she was not reading that again until she felt better prepared.

"Aw, did the mean book bite you, Kev?" Joe asked as he walked into the living room and picked it up. He opened it up to a random page and made a face before tossing it to the couch. "Okay, I can now see why you tossed that away." He shuddered.

Kevin snorted.

"The book is like puberty for adult women," Kevin sighed.

"Still TMI there Kevin," Joe sang.

"This whole pregnancy is going to be TMI," Kevin complained.

"True, true," Joe sighed. "I kinda remember Mom being pregnant with Nick and going all scary. Same with Frankie."

"You mean more than now?" Kevin asked with a grin.

Joe chuckled as he perched on the armrest of the chair.

Kevin leaned against Joe's side. "I know how I'm handling this, but how are you handling things, Joe?"

"Not going to say this didn't come as a surprise because it did, but," Joe sighed and leaned in. "I got to ask this, but are you sure you want to keep the kid, Kev?"

Kevin looked at Joe.

"I think you'll be a great Mom, just babies are a lot of work. Are you prepared for that?" Joe asked seriously.

Kevin was stumped. Babies were a lot of hard work but was really anyone ready to be a parent.

"I'm not sure, Joe," She said finally. "I don't think anyone is really ready to be a parent. They just do the best they can. And I'm going to do the best I can by him, or her.”

Joe nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure with you."

Kevin nodded against Joe's side and poke his leg. "Mr. Serious."

"I think Nick has that title," Joe chuckled and ruffled Kevin's curls. "I heard him making noises on his cell earlier about getting you a doctor's appointment."

Kevin made a face. Nick really was planning her pregnancy.

"Better make sure you have a say now before Nick plans out every detail," Joe grinned.

"Careful there Joe-Joe, otherwise Nick will give you something to do during the pregnancy as well," Kevin grinned up at him.

Joe smirked and leaned down, lightly bumping his head against Kevin's. "What makes you think he already hasn't?"

Kevin gave Joe a look. "What is he making you do?"

"Nope, can't tell!" Joe sang and got off the arm rest, dodging Kevin's swat.

"I may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean I can't still sit on you and smush your face into the floor," Kevin threatened, shaking a hand in the air.

Joe squeaked. "Nick said I had to distract you while he made a doctor's appointment!" he blurted out.

Kevin blinked. "What?"

"He knew you would put it off and keep putting it off," Joe said as he took a few more steps away from Kevin. "You know how he is, he likes to be in control of things and he just wants to make sure he's being a good uncle."

Kevin sighed and rubbed at her face as she stood up. "Where is he?"

Joe pointed and Kevin headed to the office space that she used for the band.

She entered her office space to see Nick sitting at her desk and typing away at the computer. "Made my doctor's appointment yet?"

Nick looked up startled and scowled. "I see that Joe squealed and yes. You go in two weeks."

Kevin nodded, thankful for that and leaned against the computer desk. "Nick, before you go any further," she trailed off.

Nick looked up from his work.

"I want you to include me in things here," Kevin said firmly. "I know you and you won't be happy if you aren't helping out in some way and I am grateful for the help, just, I need to know what you're doing and be included in that."

"You're taking this rather calmly," Nick pointed out as he sat back.

Kevin smiled sharply. "It's a quiet day on the hormone front, what can I say."

Nick made a face.

"Aw, you and Joe share the same facial expression when I say TMI," Kevin grinned at the look on Nick's face.

Nick just typed something on his phone and Kevin's beeped in her pocket.

"Appointment stuff, the name of the doctor and her contact information," Nick said, setting his cell down on the computer desk. "You are now informed."

"Aw, thank you, baby brother," Kevin grinned at him and reached over to ruffle his curls.

Nick batted her hands away and scowled. "Stop that."

Big sister duty done, Kevin grinned and exited her office space. With her doctor's appointment two weeks away she was going to force herself to read at least three of the chapters in the 'What to Expect' book.

No matter how scary a read it was.

~~~

_Two Weeks Later_

Kevin was sitting on a bed in a private doctor's office. 

Nick and Joe were off to the side. Joe was idly flipping through the magazines as Nick looked through his phone.

"I should've just come by myself," Kevin complained again. "I attract less attention than you two."

"No way we were letting you go alone, Kevvy," Joe said as he glanced up from his magazine.

Kevin wanted to groan and bang her head against something. All of this was a recipe for disaster.

Seriously, her brothers just had to step out of the room and fans swarmed around them. 

Kevin sighed and sat down on the bed. She was feeling tired today.

"You okay, Kev?" Nick asked worried as he glanced from his from cell phone screen.

"Just tired," Kevin said waving him off. "It's a day for napping apparently."

"That's not good to nap all the time," Joe pointed out. "You have to keep your sleeping patterns as normal as possible."

Both Kevin and Nick looked at Joe.

"What?" Joe asked defensively, shoulders hunching a little. "I read that scary baby book."

Kevin just shook her head. "Glad one of us did. I only got through the first three chapters."

"Kevin, it's a good book," Nick said, looking like he was preparing for a lecture.

"Nick, enough, I'm here, I read three chapters and I'll read more," Kevin said firmly. She was tired and she was starting to get cranky. This doctor had kept them waiting for almost half an hour.

"Uh oh, Kevin's getting cranky," Joe sing-songed.

"Shut up, Joe!" Nick and Kevin chorused together just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's the doctor, I'm coming in!"

A female doctor entered the room and took one look at the group and blinked before seeming to gather herself. "Kevin Jonas?"

Kevin raised her hand. "That's me."

The doctor smiled at Kevin and approached her. "Did you want your," she looked at Joe and Nick. "family in here with you for this discussion?"

Kevin looked at Joe and Nick, their encouraging faces and sighed as she shook her head. "Guys, I need to do this privately."

"Kevin!" Nick protested.

"Nick, stop it," Joe said firmly and got to his feet. He wiggled his cell phone at her. "Call us if you need us, Kev." He then smiled at the doctor. "Is there a private room where we can wait? We're a little famous and we don't want to disturb the rest of your patients or let anyone know we're here."

The doctor nodded and directed them to a separate room where they could wait and not disturb anyone.

When she came back, Kevin was fidgeting. "Sorry about them," she apologized. "They're just worried about me."

"Well, it's good you have support," the doctor smiled at her kindly as she closed the door. "Now, my name is Dr. Mist and why don't you tell me why you came here today, Mrs. Jonas."

"You can call me Kevin," Kevin said softly and then explained as much as she could to the doctor and why she was here.

"I see," Dr. Mist said and scribbled a few notes down in her folder. "Well, firsts things first." She stood up and opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a small cup with no handle. "I need you to pee in this and we'll do some more conclusive tests on your pregnancy."

"But I am pregnant," Kevin insisted.

"I have no doubt you are," Dr. Mist smiled at her and held out the cup. "But I would like to double check the results here and then we can see about getting you more appointments for future care."

Kevin took the cup while making a face.

"There's a washroom across from us," Dr. Mist explained and opened the door. "Come back when you're done."

Kevin sighed and headed to the washroom. She finished the task quickly and washed her hands, quickly hurrying back to the office.

"All done?" Dr. Mist asked as she snapped on a glove and took the cup.

"Only time I wish I were a guy so I could aim better," Kevin grumbled under her breath as she sat back down on the bed.

Dr. Mist laughed and penned a few marks on the outside label. "You and me both, Kevin."

Kevin had to smile at that.

"Now that that unpleasant business is done, you were telling me earlier how things were progressing," Dr. Mist said as she sat down in her chair.

"I've been mostly tired lately and throwing up at random periods in the day," Kevin said with a sigh. "Why they call it morning sickness, I have no idea. It's should be random sickness I think."

"Most expecting mothers to be would agree with that," Dr. Mist agreed with her and jotted a few more notes down. "Well, it sounds like the pregnancy is progressing nicely. And by your calculations you believe you are a month along, correct?"

Kevin nodded.

"All right then, let's get you set up for an ultrasound and then we'll send you off on your way," she smiled at Kevin. "Did you want your brothers back in here for that?"

Kevin glanced at her stomach and then back at the doctor. "I guess. But isn't the baby a little too small to see anything right now?"

"No bigger than a pea," Dr. Mist said as she pulled out the ultrasound machine. "But that doesn't mean we can't take a quick look."

Kevin frowned and bit her lip. "I would rather wait to hear your tests results before we go any further."

Dr. Mist looked disappointed but nodded. "Very well. I'll get this sample down to the labs today and I'll be giving you a phone call in a few days."

"Thank you Dr. Mist," Kevin said as she got off the bed and straightened the few wrinkles on her dress. "Also..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" Dr. Mist asked, blinking in confusion.

"I don't think I need to go into details about keeping this private and doctor-patient confidentiality, now do I?" Kevin smiled at Dr. Mist, hands clasped in front of her.

"O-of course not," Dr. Mist sputtered. "I take it very seriously and so do any who work under me."

"Good," Kevin said with a nod. "Then there won't be any problems then." She opened up the office door and smiled at Dr. Mist. "I'll hear from you in a few days, doctor." And she left in a swirl of skirts and curly hair.

Kevin gathered her brothers from the private room they were in and herded them down side doors and side stairs towards their car in the parking lot.

Hats and sunglasses on, they easily made their escape from the hospital without anyone being the wiser.

"So, what did the doctor lady say?" Joe asked as Nick navigated the roads.

Kevin took off her large hat and set it beside her. "I had to pee in a cup and she'll be confirming if I'm pregnant or not in a few days and then we'll see. Probably more appointments and stuff."

"What do you mean confirming if you're pregnant or not?" Nick asked.

"Well, I know I'm pregnant and the fifty billion tests I took confirmed I'm pregnant, but there's always that small margin of error," Kevin said with a shrug. "Besides, doctor offices like to be 'sure'," she air quoted.

"Silly doctor offices," Joe sighed and slumped into his chair. "Are we getting food?"

"Figure we can pick something up and head back to the house," Nick decided for them. "Something healthy," he added, eyeing Kevin in the rear view mirror.

Kevin gave him a little hand wave. "Yes, Mother."

Joe chuckled with laughter as Nick scowled, hands tightening on the wheel.

Kevin grinned in the back seat.

It was a few days later when the doctor's office called and Kevin answered.

Nick and Joe huddled around her anxiously as Kevin made agreement noises over the phone and then hung it up.

"Well?" Nick asked impatiently.

Kevin turned around and looked at her brothers, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kev," Joe said softly and pulled Kevin in for a hug.

"No, I'm pregnant," Kevin whispered, hugging him tightly.

It hadn't been really real until now. There was something about getting a call from the doctor's office that made it real. That this bundle of small cells inside of her was going to grow into an actual person.

"I'm going to be a Mom," Kevin said softly.

"Yeah, an awesome Mom," Joe chimed in.

Kevin chuckled and then she started to cry.

"Ack! I didn't say anything wrong!" Joe yelped as he looked around wildly for some tissues.

Nick grabbed a nearby box and held it up.

Kevin took it with a teary, "Thank you." and blew her nose as she continued to cry.

"She's hormonal, Joe," Nick said, scrunching up his face on the word 'hormonal'. "She's going to cry at random points."

Kevin smacked Nick's arm and sniffled.

"She's getting more violent as well," Joe pointed out.

"I hate you both," Kevin sniffled and she blew her nose again.

"Aw, you don't mean that Kevvy, you love us," Joe cooed at her and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Hate," Kevin repeated and slowly calmed down.

"So when is your next doctor appointment?" Nick asked as he took out his cell phone.

"Next week on Wednesday," Kevin answered and herded them over to the couch. "Around two pm."

Nick nodded as he added the appointment in.

Soon, Kevin was yawning and nodding off, using Nick's shoulder as a pillow.

Joe took a photo and grinned. "Aw," he mouthed at Nick.

Nick gave him a look.

"You tweet that and you're dead," Nick hissed out at him.

Joe grinned positively evil. "Who says I haven't already?" he mouthed.

"You do and I tell Kevin," Nick mouthed back.

"You wouldn't!"

Nick smirked at Joe. "Try me!"

Joe pouted at him but put his cell away.

Kevin drooled on Nick's shoulder.

Nick sighed and patted Kevin's knee as she shifted against him, trying to get comfortable.

Kevin finally settled her head in Nick's lap and Joe placed a pillow in front of her that she immediately latched onto to cuddle.

"Never fails," Joe chuckled as Kevin gave off a little sigh and clutched the pillow tighter.

"So, Kevin's pregnant and Mom and Dad don't know and we're stuck in the middle," Joe summed it up.

"That sounds about right," Nick sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"So what do we do?" Joe asked softly.

Nick glanced down at Kevin, eyes softening as he patted her head. "We be there for her, that's all we can do right now."

Joe nodded. "Especially with the fallout that's going to come."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "We're going to need contingency plans and I know that Kevin doesn't want Mom and Dad to know, but I think she should tell them. If anything, they can help."

Joe shook his head. "Not a good call, Nick. We don't want to back Kevin into a corner. If we do, she's going to spook."

"She has us, but I think she needs more," Nick said, trying to force his point on Joe.

Joe exhaled loudly. "Nick, it's Kevin's choice, not yours."

"But-"

"Drop it, Nick," Joe said firmly, spearing Nick with a look.

Nick frowned at Joe.

Joe aimed his own frown back at Nick.

"I can hear you two frowning from here," Kevin murmured, eyes still closed.

"Thought you were asleep?" Joe asked, wondering how much she had overheard.

"Mmm, just woke," Kevin yawned and then sat up as she stretched.

"Good nap?" Joe asked.

Kevin nodded and yawned again. "Needed it."

Then Kevin's face paled. "And now I need to throw up." She ran for the bathroom.

"I got her this time," Joe said, getting up from the couch and following.

Nick sighed. Kevin was throwing up a lot. He hoped she wasn't losing a lot of weight. Weren't pregnant women suppose to gain weight?

Maybe it was something Kevin could discuss with Dr. Mist when she went for her doctor's appointment next week.

Kevin and Joe emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Kevin looking pale and shaky.

"I hate morning sickness," Kevin complained as she flopped down on the couch.

"Can it be considered morning sickness if she's puking her guts at all times during the day?" Joe pondered aloud and then yelped.

"She is right here!" Kevin stated, fingers digging into Joe's side.

"Sorry Kevin," Joe said apologetically as he rubbed his side.

Kevin gave him a look and settled back against the couch.

"Do you want something to drink, Kev?" Nick asked.

"Water," Kevin demanded. "Please," she added as an afterthought.

"Fine, fine," Nick groused and went to get a glass of water for her.

"We are so your slaves, aren't we?" Joe asked with a grin.

"Oh, totally," Kevin smirked at him.

Nick came back with the glass of water, handing it to Kevin.

She took it with a smile and gulped it down. "Fav brother right now."

Joe pouted at Kevin.

"Do something to get into my good graces and you'll have fav brother status as well," Kevin teased him and patted Joe's knee.

Joe grinned. "Challenge accepted."

Nick groaned.

Kevin set the glass aside and patted them both. "Well good luck with that and may the best brother win."

Nick and Joe reached across and shook hands as Kevin laughed.

She loved her brothers.

_Two Months Later_

Kevin was restless.

Ever since she had gotten pregnant, she had felt like she was going through puberty again and that hadn't been fun the first time.

She was done being tired, she wanted to get out and move. Joe and Nick were both out, there was nothing stopping her from going out.

Kevin glanced down at her stomach, barely even a bump. You wouldn't even know she was pregnant unless she told you. She glanced over at her sad, neglected purse and made her decision.

She was going to the mall, getting a giant pretzel and going shoe shopping.

It didn't take her long to get to the mall; one of the smaller ones that she didn't go to, too often. 

No one would recognize her if they didn't look too closely. Nick and Joe were the more high profiled ones.

Kevin headed to the giant pretzel stand and got one covered in cheese with a hint of herb and garlic on it.

Her first bite into it, she wanted to moan. This was what she had been craving the past few days. So, good!

"Kevin?"

Kevin stiffened and swallowed her pretzel bite quickly, while turning around with a fake, plastic smile on her face for the one fan that found her. She blinked in surprise at who she saw instead. "Danielle?"

"You never wrote, you never called," Danielle teased and pulled Kevin in for a hug.

Kevin hugged her back and stepped back sheepishly. "Yeah, Frankie dropped my phone in the ocean and I lost your number. When I went by your hotel room to get it again, you and your family had already left."

Danielle made a face. "Little brothers, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Kevin said with a sigh. She had enjoyed hanging out with Danielle in the Bahamas. It was nice to have more female friends.

"So, what brings you to the mall today?" Danielle asked as Kevin munched on her pretzel.

"I am going shoe shopping," Kevin declared.

Danielle's face lit up with delight.

"Can I join you?" Danielle asked, smiling at Kevin. "It's been a while and I would like to catch up."

Kevin thought on it and then nodded. "Sure! I'll need another opinion than the sales associate."

Danielle laughed. "Only if you'll do the same for me."

"Deal," Kevin agreed and they headed to the nearest shoe store.

They ended up at a shoe store Kevin hadn't been to in forever and tried on several sandals that were in season.

Kevin ended up on two different pairs of sandals with a gladiator style. And the best part was they were very, very comfy on her sore feet.

Danielle had bought one pair and the two left the mall laughing and Kevin had a new phone number.

It was good to have a female friend. She had liked hanging out with Danielle in the Bahamas and she had fun this afternoon.

She was pulling up into the driveway of her house and noticed Joe and Nick pulling up in their own car behind here.

She got out of her car just as Nick hurried up to her. "Are you okay? Where'd you go?"

Kevin scowled at him and held up her bag of shoes. "Shopping. I needed to get out of the house, Nicky."

"Were you seen?" Nick demanded, eyes glancing down to her belly before looking up at him.

Kevin narrowed her eyes and shoved her bag of shoes at him. "For your information I wasn't _seen_ and I bumped into an old friend and we had a great time." She stomped off, away from Nick.

A perfectly good day ruined because of Nick's paranoia.

She stomped her way up to her bedroom and then her bathroom to take a shower to calm down. She needed to get Nick to calm down.

This overprotective thing was cute at first but she was capable of taking care of herself.

She didn't mind her brothers living here and helping out, but she could take care of herself.

Glancing down at her stomach, Kevin rubbed it, present company excluded.

Shower done and changed into fresh clothes, Kevin headed down the stairs. She had some brother butt to kick.

She found them in the living room and Nick looked like he was pouting as Joe was scowling at him. Looked like Joe ripped into him already.

"Joe already talk to you?" Kevin asked as an eyebrow rose.

Nick looked away.

She shared a look with Joe before turning her attentions back to Nick. "Look, Nick. This overprotective thing was cute in the beginning but I can take care of myself. I went out and had a good time. Caught up with an old friend. I even went to a mall that we don't frequent at."

Nick's lips thinned.

"I took precautions," Kevin informed him, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't even see why I have to explain myself to you, if this comes out I'm pregnant, it comes out. And we'll deal with it. But I am not going to hole up in the house for the next six months."

Nick mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"I know that!" Nick suddenly shouted. "I know that."

"What do you know?" Kevin asked coolly.

"I know you can take care of yourself and you're so strong, just, you're also my sister," Nick said softly, looking down at his feet. "I just want to be able to help you out."

Kevin sighed and pulled Nick in for a hug. "I know, Nicky. I know. Just, sometimes you need to back off a bit."

Nick nodded against Kevin. "I'll try."

Joe scowled. "You say you'll try, Nick. But you've said that before."

"I mean it this time!" Nick hissed at him.

Joe scowled at him. "I'll see it when it happens, but until it does, all you're saying is just words."

"Joe!" Kevin cried out.

"No Kevin, he'll do this again," Joe insisted.

Kevin frowned at him while Joe remained firm.

"Look, Nick, I know you mean well and you say you won't be obnoxious and crap, but you need to prove it and back off," Joe said.

"You said that already," Nick glared at him.

"Well, I'm repeating myself so you understand you goober," Joe sighed at him and noogied the top of Nick's head. "You have a thick head."

Nick batted Joe's hands away from his head.

"I'm just trying to protect our family!" Nick exclaimed, detangling himself from Kevin's hug.

"We're protected enough, Nick," Kevin insisted.

"It's just the three of us!" Nick exploded as he looked at them both. "This is a baby! What do we know about a baby? I honestly think we should tell Mom and Dad."

"No!" Kevin protested, eyes wide.

Joe scowled.

"They'll need to be told eventually," Nick said, trying to make the others see his point.

"And I told you I'll tell them when I'm ready," Kevin pointed out.

"And when is that going to be? When you're pushing the baby out?" Nick spat out.

Kevin paled at that statement.

"Nick!" Joe yelled, giving Nick a small push.

"Stop it both of you!" Kevin protested as she got in-between the both of them, hands on their shoulders. "This is getting us no where!"

Nick and Joe stilled. They might be angry at each other, but they were not going to fight with Kevin in between them.

They both wanted what was best for her.

"Enough is enough!" Kevin said firmly. "I get it, in a weird way I get it. You both want what's best for me, but I can decide that for myself as well!"

This would take some getting used to.

"Either figure this out yourselves or leave," Kevin said firmly, giving them both a push back.

"Kevin," Joe protested weakly.

"I am not an object for either of you to have your pissing contest over," Kevin said and then made a face as she realized what she said. "Not like that, but the feeling is the same."

Joe and Nick both made faces at that, but nodded.

"We don't mean to treat you like an object Kev," Joe said softly.

"I know, but you two need to figure out how to treat me," Kevin said. "It's like when we toured and boys would approach me, I could take care of myself then and I can take care of myself now."

Nick nodded. He remembered. "I know I said this already, but I'll try and tone down my behaviour towards your pregnancy, Kev."

Kevin nodded. "That's all I can ask. And if you pull something like this again, I'll call you on it."

Joe started to look smug before Kevin pointed a finger at him. "The same applies to you as well Joe."

He started to protest but Kevin shot him down with a glare.

"Also, if either of you tell Mom or Dad about my pregnancy before I'm good and ready, dead men," She hissed out at them.

"Yes Kevin," they chorused together.

"Good, now, I'm getting some ice cream and you two can worry about dinner," Kevin declared as she stomped over to the kitchen.

Joe and Nick both flopped back on the couch.

"We both just dodged a bullet there, Nicky," Joe sighed aloud.

"Tell me about it," Nick said with a sigh. "But it feels like we didn't dodge everything, completely."

Joe nodded in agreement. "Calm before the storm."

The storm came when Kevin was four months pregnant and a paparazzi got in a lucky shot and Kevin wasn't wearing one of her baggy sweaters.

It showed off her expanded stomach. There were rumors flying all over the place to Kevin getting fat, to her being pregnant.

Kevin rolled her eyes as Nick quoted a magazine article. "Whoo, big drama if I'm getting fat. Jeez, don't these people have something better to do?" she asked aloud.

"You know they don't," Joe laughed as Nick glared at them both.

"This is what I wanted to avoid," Nick told them both. "You know Dad is going to call soon and the label."

"Vultures," Kevin muttered under her breath.

Nick gave her a look. "Kevin, this is serious."

"I know this is serious," Kevin told him, standing up slowly, hand on her stomach. "There are pictures out there showing me pregnant but no one knows for sure, Mom or Dad could be calling any second now or even the label."

"They're going to come down hard," Nick said softly, looking at her worriedly.

"I know," Kevin said softly and sat back down on the couch. Joe patted her shoulder.

Kevin's cell then rang, it vibrated on the table angrily as Johnny Cash played into the room.

"Dad," Kevin whispered as she looked at the cell with wide eyes.

"Do you want me to answer it, Kev?" Nick asked as he looked at the screen, their Dad's face smiling up at them.

"No, I got this," Kevin said firmly and reached over to answer her cell.

She took a deep breath and hit 'Accept' on her cell. "Hey Dad."

Joe and Nick immediately sat down beside her, ready in case of any type of intervention.

"Hey sweetheart," Senior replied over the phone.

"Hey," Kevin said softly.

"First off, are you okay?" Senior asked.

Kevin started to nod but realized he couldn't see her, so she let out a soft, "Yeah. Joe and Nick have been really helpful."

"Good, family should stick together," Senior said, making approving noises. "Now, your Mother and I have some concerns over the pictures that were posted."

"Concerns?" Kevin asked carefully.

"Well, we'd love you no matter what kind of -ahem- body shape you want Kevin, we'd find you beautiful either way," Senior said carefully.

And suddenly, Kevin had to control the giggles that wanted to come forth.

"But we want to make sure you're healthy as well," Senior continued, not aware of Kevin trying not to laugh in his ear.

Kevin was biting her lip, face going red as Joe and Nick looked at her in concern.

Kevin struggled to get herself under control as her wonderful, well meaning Dad tried to have a body image conversation with her.

"Dad!" Kevin finally got out as her Dad started getting into 'accepting herself'. "Dad, just, is Mom there too? We need Mom for this conversation."

"Well yes, your Mother is here," Senior flustered a little on the phone. He thought he had been doing so good too.

"I need both of you on speaker," Kevin said as she leaned against Joe. Joe had comfier shoulders.

"Okay, if that's what you want sweetheart," Senior said and she could hear him start calling for Denise in the background as she readied herself.

It felt like this was the right time to tell, even with the paparazzi photo's. She wasn't sure she could handle another well meaning conversation with her Dad about body image.

Joe rubbed her arm and Kevin looked at him.

"You sure about this?" Joe whispered at her. "You can still back out if you want."

Kevin nodded. "I'm sure. It feels right, even with the pap photo's."

Nick took Kevin's free hand and squeezed it tightly.

Kevin looked at him gratefully and set the phone down on her knee and pressed the speaker button. Joe grabbed her other hand as their Mom came into the conversation.

"Kevin, sweetie? Are you okay?" Denise asked through the phone. "Your father didn't get to embarrassing, did he?"

Senior started to sputter.

Kevin chuckled. "No, he didn't. He was very thoughtful, but that wasn't why I wanted you in the conversation, Mom. It's something else."

"It's more than what the photo's were showing, isn't it?" Denise asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said softly and squeezed her brother's hands for support. "Mom, Dad," she took in a big lungful of air. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence on the other end of the phone that was condemning and Kevin wasn't sure exactly what was going on.

The past four months of secrets had built up to this and now that she told, it was like, now what?

There was a strangled cough on the other end.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Denise asked hesitantly.

"I took a pregnancy test and then the doctor's office confirmed it, Mom," Kevin said softly, squeezing her brother's hands tightly.

"Paul Kevin Jonas!" Denise shrieked over the phone. "How did this happen? Never mind, I know how this happened, but why did you allow this to happen? Were you not safe? And what of the father?"

"I was safe, Mom!" Kevin fired back, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. "I was on the pill, he had a condom on, just, they both decided not to work that night."

"Denise!" Senior shouted and Kevin could literally hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"It's important, Paul," Denise insisted. "Now, the father. What's going on with him?"

Kevin bit her lip, glancing down at the phone. "It's complicated, Mom. Let's just say he's not in the picture."

There was an annoyed sound on the other end of the phone and a strangled squawk.

Joe and Nick squeezed her hands.

"Do you not know who he is?" Denise asked, forcing the words out.

"No, I know," Kevin said and Joe and Nick looked at her in surprise. "He just doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." She blinked back the sudden tears.

"Aw, sweetheart," Denise said softly and Kevin suddenly wanted her Mom there. For hugs and to tell her boys were stupid. "Men are so stupid, I swear."

Kevin chuckled as she wiped at her eyes. "Are you mad at me? For keeping this from you two?"

"Well, I won't say I'm jumping for joy," Denise answered carefully. Kevin's heart sank. "But I can understand wanting to protect your baby," Denise said, careful around the word baby. "I assume your brothers know and that's why they moved out there with you for a bit."

"Hey Mom," Joe and Nick chorused together.

"Hello boys," Denise stated dryly. "You father would say hello but he's currently having a nervous breakdown and trying to find a shotgun at the same time."

“Sorry,” Kevin whispered as she looked down.

Joe and Nick squeezed her hands again. “It’s not your fault, Kev,” Joe whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

“You know we’ll be coming out there,” Denise said. “Hopefully soon. I want to see you in person myself and see what’s going on.”

“Okay Mom,” Kevin said softly. “Dad and Frankie coming with you?”

Denise snorted over the cell. “If they know what’s good for them, they will. Now, go wash your face and take a nap. I’m sure telling us was hard and we don’t need you stressing out anymore, especially with the baby on the way.”

“Baby!” Senior managed to get out on the other end.

“Bye Mom and Dad,” Kevin, Joe and Nick said together and Kevin hit the end button on the cell.

Kevin let out a nervous laugh and sank into the cushions on the couch. “So.”

“So.”

“So.”

They just sat there, staring at nothing as they tried to process the conversation they just had.

“Well, Mom and Dad took that better than I thought they would,” Kevin said.

Nick snorted. “Dad was freaking out in the background and Mom was taking it in stride. How was any of that good?”

“They didn’t disown me?” Kevin asked confused, looking at Nick. She then squeaked when Joe wrapped her in a hug.

“You thought that might happen?” Joe asked.

“I’m not married, I had premarital sex and just, our religious views, Joe,” Kevin answered as she leaned back against him. “I was expecting more yelling and crying and stuff.”

“Stuff,” Nick said flatly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, stuff," Kevin said softly, fingers grabbing her cell to tug it closer on her lap.

"You'll have to specify _stuff_ , Kev," Nick said firmly.

Joe glared at Nick over the top of Kevin's head.

Kevin sighed loudly. "Mostly Dad yelling."

"Kev, you know Dad loves you, no matter what," Nick said earnestly, grabbing Kevin's hands.

"I know," Kevin muttered as she glared at Nick.

"It's baby brain," Joe said suddenly, bringing his hands up to rub Kevin's shoulders.

Kevin sighed appreciatively.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Baby brain?"

"Makes females forgetful and weird," Joe explained like it was the most natural thing in the world. He dug his thumbs in deeper and Kevin sighed happily. "Mom had it with you and now Kevin does too."

"Do not," Kevin mumbled.

Joe gently shook her. "You do too, baby brain."

Kevin looked over her shoulder and glared at Joe.

"Girls are complicated," Nick sighed as he finally fell back into the couch in a boneless slouch.

Joe started laughing. "You only figured this out now?"

Nick stuck his tongue out in the direction of Joe and sighed loudly.

"Poor Nicky, no one explained the birds and the bees to him," Joe sniffed and Kevin chuckled quietly.

"Well, he better learn soon, a baby is on the way after all," Kevin pointed out as she rubbed the slight bump.

"I hate you both," Nick muttered.

"You love us" Kevin drawled, starting to feel in better spirits.

"Hate," Nick declared and turned his head away.

"Oh well, no favourite Uncle status for Nicky then," Kevin sniffed and Joe had to bite back his laughter.

Kevin rubbed her stomach and stood up. "I am going to go nap." She pointed at both of them. "Be good you two."

"When are we not?" Joe asked impishly.

Kevin just raised an eyebrow. "Do you want the list alphabetically or by event?"

"We'll be good," Joe said meekly.

Kevin gave them both one last look and then headed off to her bedroom.

"Our sister is mean, wily and has baby brain, we should flee while we can," Joe deadpanned, scooting in closer to Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes. "You just made the baby brain thing up."

"I did not!" Joe protested, eyes wide. "Call Mom if you don't believe me."

Nick glared at Joe.

"Or Google it, your choice, bro," Joe said with a shrug as he stood up and stretched. "I am making a snack and we should probably get ready for Mom, Dad and Frankie visiting."

As soon as Joe left the room Nick grabbed his cell and started to Google 'baby brain'. What he found had him looking at the small screen in disbelief.

Kevin had this? Nick winced and thought, 'Five more months to go.'

~~~

It was two weeks later from the phone call and Kevin was pacing the house and eating a pickle covered in chocolate sauce.

Nick and Joe went to pick up their parents and Frankie from the airport and she felt like a nervous wreck. It was the first time she was seeing them in months and here she was, pregnant.

She swiped at her eyes that started to prickle with tears. "Darn hormones," she grumbled under her breath. Everything lately had her crying.

Grabbing a Kleenex from one of the boxes that had spontaneously sprouted around the house, Kevin suspected Nick, she dried her eyes and finished off her pickle.

She glanced down at her stomach, her t-shirt stretched out over it a little bit. "You better stop making Mommy cry here my little peanut."

Rubbing her stomach, Kevin decided she was still hungry and headed over to the kitchen for more food. When she got there, to her horror, they were out of pickles.

Kevin texted Joe quickly, knowing he would check his cell quicker and demanded they pick up pickles before they came home.

She got a 'Yes your majesty' text back seconds later.

Satisfied her request would be fulfilled, Kevin headed over to the couch to lay down.

She was feeling pretty tired all of the sudden. Yawning and then stretching out, she grabbed the fleecy blanket she kept on top of the couch and wrapped it around her as she got comfortable.

Within minutes she was fast asleep.

There was a noise.

Some sort of noise that was penetrating Kevin's sleepy brain. It kept poking and prodding at her to wake up this instance.

But Kevin was comfy and tired and nestled in tight in a cocoon of blankets. She didn't want to get up.

"...asleep Frankie...waking her up," A woman's voice sounded above her head.

_Mom._ Kevin's brain supplied sleepily and she frowned in her sleep.

"...think she's...up, Mom!"

_Frankie._ Kevin's sleepy brain supplied once more.

"Guys...needs her..." Joe's voice said this time.

Kevin mumbled under her breath and slowly opened her eyes, glaring at the backs of her family. "Some people are trying to nap," she grumpily.

"Kevin!" Frankie cried excitedly and went to pounce. Joe's arm around his waist quickly stopped him as Kevin curved a arm around her waist protectively.

"Frankie, remember that talk we had earlier in the car?" Denise said firmly.

"No jumping on Kevin," Frankie said softly and looked at Kevin with sad eyes. "sorry Kev."

Kevin resisted the urge to coo and pulled Frankie in for a hug instead. "It's okay , Frankster. Joe got you in time," she said.

Frankie snuggled in and then blinked. He looked down and tugged Kevin's blanket away.

"Wow," he said softly and placed a tiny hand on the small mound of Kevin's stomach. "There's a baby growing inside of you?"

"Yep," Kevin said softly, watching Frankie's reaction.

Frankie didn't disappoint and grinned as he looked up at Kevin. "I am going to be an awesome Uncle."

Kevin smiled softly and hugged Frankie until he squeaked.

She settled Frankie against her side and looked at her Mom and Joe. "Where's Dad and Nick?"

"They went to get food for dinner and to pick up your pickles," Joe explained. "Someone didn't use the bathroom at the airport."

Frankie ducked his head.

"Well, as long as they pick pickles up, I suppose that's all right," Kevin mused, giving Frankie a light noogie.

Joe chuckled.

"Joe dear, why don't you and Frankie play some video games," Denise said.

Hearing the Mom tone of voice, they high tailed it out of there.

_Traitors_. Kevin thought darkly and looked at her Mom. "Hey Mom," she said nervously.

"Hey sweetie," Denise said softly, smiling at her. She pulled Kevin up to her feet and in for a hug.

And Kevin just relaxed against her. She had missed this. Mom hugs were the best.

Soon, Kevin took a step back.

"Well, let's take a look here," Denise said and made Kevin slowly turn around as she took in the changes. "Well, it's a baby," she deadpanned.

"Gee, thanks Mom, I never realized that," Kevin sarcastically stated back.

Denise just raised an eyebrow and tugged Kevin onto the couch. "So baby," she said softly.

"Baby," Kevin agreed.

"What about the boy that got you pregnant? You said he wasn't in the picture?" Denise asked as she rubbed Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin shook her head. "I went to go tell him, but he just dismissed me and said he had gotten back with his ex before I could say anything." She sniffled and a box of Kleenex entered her view. She grabbed a couple.

"Oh, my baby girl," Denise said softly and hugged her.

Denise continued to hug her daughter. "He cheated on you?"

Kevin shook her head. "It was, casual Mom. I really liked it though. No expectations, just us whenever we could."

Denise frowned in displeasure, but Kevin didn't see it, just happy her Mom was here and in the know.

"What we had was good but when I went to go tell him, he was a bastard," Kevin spat out angrily. 

"Kevin!"

"He was, Mom!" Kevin protested, getting out of the hug. "The way he treated me when I went to go tell him. I don't want him in my life or my baby's life."

"You're sure, Kevin?" Denise asked softly. "A baby needs their father in their life."

Kevin shook her head. "My baby will have her uncles and grandfather if they need a male figure in their life."

"Okay," Denise said and hugged Kevin again. "If you're sure."

"I am," Kevin said firmly, leaning in against her Mom.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just resting against one another.

The door was then heard opening.

"Denise? Kevin? Joe? Frankie? Nick and I are back!" Senior called out.

"And now to face Dad," Kevin sighed.

"It'll be fine, Kevin," Denise chuckled lightly as they stood up and stretched. "He's calmed down somewhat."

"Yeah, until he sees this," Kevin muttered while she rubbed her stomach.

They found the two, arms laden down with groceries. Denise hurried forward to help them out.

Kevin went to grab a couple of bags from Nick's arm. He danced away. "Ah, no heavy lifting for the mom to be," he said.

She scowled at him. "I can handle a couple of grocery bags, Nicholas."

He just stuck his tongue out and went to go put them away as Kevin huffed out angrily. She followed after him. The least she could do was put the groceries away.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Nick was placing the grocery bags on the kitchen table and zeroed in on one, intent to help.

Grabbing one of the bags, she started to put the vegetables away into the fridge.

"Nick, why don't you go help your mother," Senior said as he was stocking cans in the pantry.

"Dad," Nick started.

"Nicholas," Senior stated, raising an eyebrow and looked at the door.

Nick's lips thinned as he glanced from his Dad to Kevin before exiting the kitchen.

Kevin was oblivious to it as she closed the kitchen door and started to roll up the cloth grocery bag. She glanced around and only saw her Dad. "Dad? Where'd Nick go?"

"To help your mother, dear," Senior answered and finished putting the rest of the groceries away.

Kevin swallowed down the 'meep' that threatened to escape from her mouth. "Okay."

"Help your Dad make dinner here, Kevin," Senior asked, but it sounded more like an order to her.

"All right, what're we making?" Kevin asked as she moved over towards him.

"I was thinking something simple, soup and sandwiches," he said.

"From scratch?"

Senior grinned at Kevin. "Is there any other way?"

Kevin returned the grin and the two quickly got out soup ingredients.

Senior started to fill a large, tall pot with water as Kevin grabbed a cutting board to start cutting up vegetables.

They worked quietly and Kevin was tossing the cut vegetables into the pot when Senior spoke, "So, honey."

Kevin suddenly wanted out of the kitchen immediately.

"I know you're mother and your brothers have probably talked to you about this, but we do need to talk dear."

"About what, Dad?" Kevin asked as she turned her attention to cleaning up the cutting board.

"Oh, how about the fact you got pregnant and are now having a baby?"

Kevin winced. Dad was sounding slightly freaked out again. "You're not going to freak out again, are you Dad?" Hearing her Dad lose it over the phone a couple of weeks ago had been heart pounding for her.

"No, I had my freak out a while ago, as I'm sure you heard," Senior chuckled lightly and tapped her nose. Kevin looked up at him, wrinkling her nose. "Dad, stop it!"

Senior just chuckled and started to stir the pot. "Now, your Mother has sent me texts while she's been snooping around and she's noticed you don't even have a nursery set up."

Kevin looked away. She really hadn't been thinking about that.

"When you have this baby, are you going to keep it?" He asked seriously.

She looked up sharply at that. "Dad..."

"How exactly have you thought you would care for this baby?" Senior asked as he finished stirring the pot. "You will be its Mother. Do you want that responsibility?"

Kevin's hand automatically curled around her stomach. "Of course I do, Dad!" She protested.

He looked at her over the edge of his glasses. "Are you sure, Kevin? This is a big responsibility you've been given."

Kevin rubbed her stomach. "I'm ready to be a Mother, Dad. I know I'll do a good job and if I'm stuck, I'll have everyone's help."

"Except the father's," Senior pointed out.

Kevin felt a sharp hurt along her heart and the beginning of a headache in her head. "Except for him," she admitted softly.

"Oh my girl, I'm sorry," Senior said softly and pulled Kevin in for a hug.

She clung to him, tears clinging to her eyes.

"I just had to make sure. You're young and just, my only daughter and my baby girl," he said softly as he rubbed her back. "Hard questions had to be asked."

"I'm tired of the hard questions," Kevin said as she wiped her nose on his sleeve.

Senior just hummed and continued to rub her back, calming her down.

Kevin sniffled and took a step back. "I'm good."

"You sure?" Senior asked in concern.

Kevin nodded and swiped at her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Senior brought Kevin in for another hug and kissed her brow. "I just had to make sure, my girl. God has been testing us lately but we'll pull through."

Kevin nodded against her Dad's chest. "We always do."

'We always do', had become the Jonas family unofficial motto before they became famous. When money was tight and they travelled around in a van

The sound of the soup boiling over had Senior jumping back in surprise as he went to go rescue dinner.

Kevin blinked and started giggling as smoke rose up from the element. She went to go open a window before the smoke alarm went off.

Dinner was salvageable as Kevin gathered bowls, utensils and some smaller plates. She dug out some flavoured potato chips and lugged everything out to the table to set.

Placing a larger coaster on the table, Kevin grinned as her Dad brought the large pot and set it down.

"Is it okay to eat?" Kevin asked as she watched Senior taste test it.

"Perfect," Senior said with a wink. "Go call your brothers and Mother."

Kevin grinned as she bellowed for her brothers and Mother.

She had her family here with her and she finally felt content with everything.

~~~

_At 9 months pregnant_

Kevin grimaced as the nail salon technician scrubbed at her feet with a pumice stone.

"Isn't this fun?" Danielle asked, her own feet getting scrubbed.

"Well, it's certainly the most pampering I've gotten in a while," Kevin grunted out as the woman hit a particular rough patch on her heel.

Danielle giggled and then her foot twitched out as she her own person hit a ticklish spot.

Kevin grinned at Danielle. "Someone's ticklish."

"Extremely, but I love the colours on my pretty, pretty toes," Danielle said with a laugh.

Kevin rolled her eyes and tried to glance over the prominent baby bump. She sighed frustrated as she adjusted herself in her seat and got a nasty glare from the woman cleaning her feet. “Sorry,” she muttered and sipped at the water she had been given.

“Careful Kev, or they’ll make your toes look ugly and then you’ll cry,” Danielle lightly teased.

“It doesn’t take me much to cry at anything these days,” Kevin said with a sigh as she rubbed the side of her stomach.

"You okay there?" Danielle asked in concern. "You've been rubbing your stomach the entire time we've been out."

"Just a bit of a twinge," Kevin said as she finished rubbing. "Nothing to be worried about."

"Kev, you're like three days away from giving birth," Danielle hissed at her, leaned over her chair a bit. "You might be going into labour."

Kevin rolled her eyes. "I am not going into labour. Look, I just want to enjoy getting my feet rubbed and our massages afterwards."

Danielle looked like she was about to protest, but a look from Kevin made her close her mouth.

"Fine, but don't make me say I told you so," she added and went back to paying attention to her phone.

Kevin gave her a look and tried to enjoy the foot massage she was getting as another slight twinge made itself known across her stomach. She rubbed her side. _Now would not be a good time to come out, baby._

When their foot massages were done, they were herded to another room.

"I feel like a fat whale," Kevin complained as she sat on the padded massage table.

"Glowing," Danielle said. 

Kevin snorted, nails digging into fabric as another pain made itself known.

Danielle was just starting to pull her shirt off to get changed when a groan caught her attention. "Kev?"

Kevin was hunched over, hands holding her stomach.

"Fuck," Danielle muttered and pulled her shirt back down and hurried over to her friend. "Labour pains?"

Kevin gritted her teeth. "Either that or those stupid braxton hicks contractions." She had already had a few and freaked out her family with them.

Danielle looked at Kevin, her best friend in the world, and saw pain in her eyes. "Right, we're going to the hospital."

"Dani, no," Kevin protested, grabbing Danielle's hand. "It's just fake labour pains."

Danielle glared at Kevin, crossing her arms across her chest. "We are going to the hospital, Kevin Jonas. You are almost at your due date and this," she gestured at Kevin's position. "Is not okay." She rubbed Kevin's arm. "Please?"

It was the please that did it and the worry in Danielle's voice that had Kevin agreeing to go to the hospital.

They were waiting in the lobby area of the spa slash nail salon they were in, Danielle tapping her foot impatiently for a cab to arrive when a familiar voice caught Kevin's attention.

"Fuck, Saporta, I thought you were joking about this."

"The Cobra never jokes, and a bet is a bet is a bet, which you lost, Carden."

Kevin paled, Mike was here. But he was suppose to be in LA with his old girlfriend. Not in New Jersey and definitely not in this place.

She turned her head in time to seeing a tall guy, who she briefly remembered being the front man for Midtown, push Mike into the store.

And when Mike turned his head to yell at his friend, their eyes made contact and she saw his eyes widen at her.

Of course, that's when another flash of pain lanced across her stomach and she closed her eyes as she hunched over, hands over her stomach protectively. This was going to be so bad. Dani was probably going to end up shanking Mike or something.

The past few months in reconnecting with her friend, Kevin couldn't believe she had forgotten how loyal Dani was to those she cared about. And when Kevin had let spill a little of what happened, Dani had gone on a swearing streak and promising retribution Jersey style.

"Kevin?"

Kevin opened her eyes and gave him a pain filled smile that was more of a grimace. "Mike."

She could see Danielle's eyes widen as she look between the two and Kevin had to grip her wrist to stop her from going against Mike.

"You know these pretty senoritas, Mike?"

"Uh, Gabe, this is Kevin who is apparently pregnant and uh, her friend," Mike said, sounding completely bewildered.

“Hola,” Gabe grinned at them and then tugged at Mike’s arm. “C’mon Mike, I don’t think catching up with an old friend who is clearly in labour is such a good idea right now.”

Kevin wanted to sigh in relief and hug Gabe a lot. Yes, take Mike away right now, he would figure it out. She could already see Mike making connections as he kept glancing at her stomach. She couldn’t deal with this right now, the baby was coming. One freak out at a time.

She watched as Gabe tugged Mike away and then it all came crashing down when Danielle muttered something that had Mike whirling around and looking at Kevin with wide eyes. “Fuck, was this what you were trying to tell me at the hotel Kevin?” he asked incredulously.

“Mike, c’mon,” Gabe said, grabbing Mike’s arm. Mike yanked it out of Gabe’s grip and crouched down, hands hovering over Kevin’s stomach.

“It’s mine? Isn’t it KJ?” Mike asked softly, looking incredibly guilty and amazed at the same time.

Kevin bit her lip as she tried to ride out the wave of pain, tears prickling her eyes at the old nickname. “Yes,” she whimpered. “It’s yours.”

Gabe started swearing in Spanish but Kevin and Mike were in their own little world.

“Fuck,” Mike swore and hovered.

“I tried to tell you,” Kevin started to cry, tears coming freely now. “I tried. And you just treated me like I did something wrong and said you were going back to your ex.”

“I’m sorry, KJ,” Mike said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

Kevin just shook her head, curls flying. “No, you don’t get to say that now. Not after how you treated me!” She glared at Mike through her tears. “You’re an asshole, Mike.”

“Kevin,” Danielle’s voice interrupted them. “The cab’s here. We need to go.”

Kevin nodded and allowed Danielle to help her up as they brushed past Mike and Gabe towards their ride to the hospital.

“I’m a father,” Mike said in disbelief.

“Mike, c’mon,” Gabe said seriously as he grabbed Mike’s arm once again. “We’re going to follow them and undo your stupid here. You broke up with Emma a year ago. What were you thinking telling that young girl that you were getting back together with her?”

“I was trying to protect her!” Mike snarled at Gabe as they hurried out of salon and got into Gabe’s car to follow the cab that was ahead of them by a couple of blocks.

“Yeah, well for someone so smart, you’re very stupid,” Gabe muttered as he started his car and followed the girls to the hospital.

Mike could only agree.

He had made a complete mess of things. 

The rest of the world passed and before Mike knew it, they were arriving at the hospital.

"C'mon, let's see if they'll let us in," Gabe said as he parked the vehicle and hurried them into the hospital.

Mike saw Kevin behind wheeled behind a pair of doors and he hurried forward, ignoring Gabe's cry of, "Mike, wait!"

A nurse tried to stop him. "Sir! You can't..."

"That's my baby being born!" Mike cried out and they let him through. He saw that Gabe managed to slip through as well, muttering something to the nurse.

Mike caught up with Kevin and her friend. "I'm here, Kevin."

"What are you doing here?" Danielle snarled at him, as they wheeled Kevin into a large private room.

"Look, I know I've been a huge asshole, but that's my kid too," Mike pointed out, hands clenching into fists. "One I didn't know about, I might add."

"Kevin's choice since you sent her away," Danielle glared at him.

"Dani, he can stay," Kevin said weakly, one hand gripping the armrest of the wheelchair and the other was resting on her stomach.

"Kev!" Danielle protested, spinning around to look at Kevin in concern. "This asshole..."

"Is the father, he knocked me up and I just don't want this baby to come into the world with everyone fighting," Kevin said, panting out in pain.

"Fine," Danielle said in annoyance and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Whoo, I'm good!" Gabe said as he entered the room and then looked at Mike. "I said I was your partner, by the way, so I could get in."

Mike wanted to groan.

Kevin rolled her eyes and pointed at the door. "Guys, I need everyone out of the room so I can change into a hospital gown."

Danielle got out of the chair and ushered them out of the room.

"Dani, please call my parents and brothers," Kevin asked as she grabbed the hospital gown.

"On it," Danielle promised her and closed the door.

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief and started to get changed. She just needed a moment to breathe.

When she was done, Kevin made sure the fastenings were secure behind and got up on the bed. No one needed to see her bare bum.

She couldn't wait until her overnight bag got here. And Kevin really hoped these were fake labour pains. But something had her feeling that they weren't.

Only the doctor could tell her and Kevin could only hope she came soon.

She leaned back in her bed and went to send a text off to Danielle to tell her they could come in.

Then suddenly there was a pain and then a wet feeling below. Kevin glanced down and swore. "Oh hell."

Her water had just officially broke.

"Danielle!" Kevin yelled and the door was opened forcefully.

"Kevin?" Danielle asked in a panic.

Kevin's eyes were wide and she gulped. "My water just broke."

"Oh shit," Danielle uttered, Mike and Gabe echoing her, seconds later.

"I'll get a nurse or doctor," Mike said and hurried out.

"Did you call my parents?" Kevin asked. She felt like freaking out.

Danielle nodded. "They're on their way, including your brothers."

"Good, good," Kevin breathed out. She really wanted her Mom right now.

"The doctor is on her way," Mike declared as he hurried into the room, a nurse right behind him.

"Mrs. Jonas?" the nurse asked as she came to check on Kevin. "What's going on? Your husband said your water broke?"

"He's not my husband and yes it did," Kevin hissed out.

"Okay," the nurse said and looked at the others. "I need you to wait outside while I check on Mrs. Jonas here."

Mike looked like he wanted to protest, but Gabe just hauled him out of the room, Danielle following.

Kevin watched them as the door closed.

Outside, Mike let his forehead smack against the door. "I should be in there."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda, Mike," Gabe said as he pulled Mike away from the door. "We just make do with what we know now."

"He shouldn't be here at all," Danielle muttered as she checked her cell.

"Look, I know you don't like me but Kevin wants me here," Mike pointed out, glaring at Danielle. "So let's try and be a little civilized during all of this."

Danielle just looked at him in disgust and turned her attention away from him.

It was twenty minutes later and they were still waiting outside, the nurse still inside when the Jonas clan arrived.

"Danielle!"

Danielle stood and greeted Mrs. Jonas.

"Mrs. Jonas," Danielle said with relief in her eyes and voice as she hugged the older woman.

"Denise," Denise corrected her. "What's going on with my little girl?"

"A nurse is in with her right now and uh, her water broke," Danielle explained.

"What?" They both turned to see Senior, Joe, Nick and Frankie looking at Danielle.

"She's not due for another three days!" Nick cried out, hands clutching the overnight bag.

"Babies have their own timetable, dear," Denise said, patting Nick's shoulder. That's when she noticed the other two men. "Danielle, dear, who are those two behind you?"

"Um," Danielle uttered, glancing back at Mike and Gabe. And she blinked when Mike stepped forward holding out his hand.

"Mrs. Jonas, was it?" Mike asked and when Denise gave a confused nod, he nodded back. "I'm Mike Carden, the father."

Then Mike's world exploded into one single thing: pain.

Mike's hands immediately flew to his nose as he hunched over in pain.

"Nicholas!" Mike heard Denise yell.

"Owwwww."

He managed to glance up to see the one called 'Nicholas' cradling his hand. "What the fuck was that for?" Mike snarled out through blood and tears. Gabe was behind him, holding onto his shoulders.

"My sister, you asshole," Nick glared at Mike.

"Nicholas Jonas, language," Denise scolded him. She then looked at an older man behind her that Mike assumed was Kevin's father. "Paul, take Nick to get his hand looked at. Joe, Frankie, go with them," she ordered them. She then looked at Mike. "You, young man, we're taking you to get that nose looked at."

Mike started to protest, his place was here with Kevin, but Denise just ignored him and ordered Gabe and Danielle to stay with Kevin while she dealt with this mess.

Somehow, Mike found himself on a bed, in a separate room as a doctor looked at his nose. Denise was off to the side with her youngest.

But she kept watching him and Mike could see where Kevin got her looks and some of her personality from.

"Well, it's not broken," the doctor said as he prodded and Mike hissed at the pain. "Looks like just a hairline fracture. I want to take an x-ray to be sure though."

"Doctor, is there any way you can speed up the process?" Denise asked. "It's just, my little girl is having her first child and this is the father, we both want to be there."

The doctor waved her off. "Of course, we're actually experiencing a slow day today." He knocked on the small table next to him. "Knock on wood."

Denise just smiled at the doctor. "Good. How long do you think it will take?"

"No more than a couple of hours," he promised her. "I'll send a nurse by in a few minutes to take you down to x-ray."

Once the doctor had left, Mike felt an impending sense of doom.

"So, Mike was it?" Denise asked pleasantly.

Mike knew she knew his name, but he just nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Denise laughed and waved her hand. "None of this ma'am nonsense, you can call me Mrs. Jonas."

Not Denise. Mike noted and nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Jonas."

"There we go."

She grabbed one of the stools and settled across from him. "Now, Mike, what gave you the right to break my baby girl's heart and send her away?" Denise demanded firmly. "She wouldn't have gone to see you in person if it wasn't for a very good reason and it was a very good reason as you just found out."

Mike licked his lips and wondered where to begin. It sounded right to him when he first did it. "Um, well, what we had was casual, Mrs. Jonas." There, a good start.

Denise glared at him. Maybe it wasn't such a good start.

"And uh, well, it's your daughter, she deserved someone more than me," Mike admitted, looking away. "So I lied and said I got back with my ex."

Denise huffed and glared at him. "That's sweet and very stupid at the same time."

"So I'm finding out," Mike muttered.

"I guess the question is, how are you going to fix this?" Denise asked of him.

He looked up and was struck by how much Denise looked like Kevin at this moment. "I'm not sure."

She frowned at him.

"It's just, the baby is being born and I don't want to talk about my mistake while this is going on," Mike explained, biting his lip.

Denise sighed. "Well, don't put it off either. You're now known to us as the father of Kevin's baby. And as you already guessed, some of us are not that happy with you."

Mike winced and lightly touched his nose. "Yeah."

~~~

Kevin was going to murder Nick. That was the only reasonable solution. She could play his parts and they could put Frankie on the drums. He was old enough.

"Let me understand, you punched Mike?" Kevin asked incredulously. "Why?"

Nick muttered something under his breath as he held his white bandaged hand. According to Joe and Frankie, Nick had only dislocated a couple of his fingers.

"Try again, Nicholas, and remember I'm currently in labour and won't hesitate to break your other hand," Kevin hissed out with a hand wrapped around her stomach.

"He hurt you!" Nick blurted out, eyes wide. "When we stayed over you were a mess because of him and I know you can take care of yourself, but you're still my sister." By the time his speech was winding down he was looking at the floor.

Kevin sniffled and made 'come here' gestures. Nick headed over and found himself in a tight hug and words being whispered at him.

"Idiot little brother," Kevin sniffled against his head. "And thanks for defending my honor."

Nick just nodded against her body and they broke up after a couple of minutes.

"Aw, family love," Joe cooed at them.

Kevin was about to flip him the finger when three things happened. She remembered her father was in the room. So was Frankie. And another contraction had just hit.

"Owwwww," She groaned. The tall guy that she heard be called Gabe was immediately by her side and offering his hand.

She latched onto it immediately.

"There we go," Gabe grinned at her. 

"Why are you here again?" Senior asked, watching Gabe help Kevin.

"Your lovely wife, Sir," Gabe said and winced when Kevin squeezed extra hard. "She told me to stay, so staying I am." He grimaced a little at the slight pain he was experiencing. "You got yourself a scary awesome wife."

"That's an understatement," Joe muttered.

Senior blinked and just shook his head as she sat down next to Danielle.

Gabe just grinned brightly.

Soon, Kevin was flopping against her bed, breathing harshly as the contraction rode out. She let go of Gabe's hand.

He shook feeling back into it. "Feel better?"

Kevin shook her head, panting out of breath. "I really want the good drugs right now."

Gabe chuckled and offered her some ice chips, which she chewed on. "Want me to go find the doctor for you?"

"Please," Kevin asked, grabbing his arm. "I barely know you and you've been a sea of calm in this craziness."

Gabe was warmed by that declaration.

"I'll be right back," Gabe promised her and hurried out of the room to find a doctor.

"Do we really need him in here, Kev?" Danielle asked.

Kevin sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back into the pillow. She had been at this for a couple of hours and it felt like so much longer. "Dani, you're being mean; Dad, Nick, Joe and Frankie just got here. And Mom disappeared with Mike, so yeah, I kind of want him here."

Danielle looked at Kevin apologetically but Kevin didn't see it.

"Kevin? Do you want more ice chips?"

Kevin opened her eyes to see Frankie looking at her worriedly. "That would be awesome, Frankster."

Frankie grinned at her, grabbed her empty cup and went to go find some ice chips for her.

"Joe, go with Frankie," Senior ordered, nodding at his son.

"Right away!" Joe saluted his Dad and hurried after his brother; Leaving her in the room with Dad, Nick and Dani. This was going to be fun.

"Do you need anything?" Senior asked her as he wandered over.

Kevin shook her head weakly. "I just want ice chips and rest."

Senior smiled at her gently and ran a hand over her sweaty curls. "My brave girl."

"Don't forget the really good drugs," Danielle pointed out with a grin.

Kevin chuckled weakly. "That too."

Joe and Frankie arrived first with ice chips, followed by Gabe.

Kevin sat up a bit.

"The doctor will be by in a few minutes," Gabe promised her.

Kevin nodded and then looked at her Dad. "Any word on Mom and Mike?" she asked.

"They're just finishing up," Senior said, holding up his phone so Kevin could see the text.

Kevin nodded and tried to get comfortable, but another labour pain lanced across her stomach and she let out a whimper of pain.

Senior immediately let her hold onto his hand. "You squeeze tight, baby girl. This hand has lasted through four pregnancies."

A small smile graced Kevin’s lips as she held on.

She was just squeezing tightly as Mike and her Mom entered the room, the doctor and a nurse trailing behind them.

"Alright, I need everyone out of the room," the Doctor ordered as the nurse carried a tray over.

"I want my Mom to stay," Kevin asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "That's fine. We'll just be checking how far you've come along and then we'll administer the drugs."

Kevin nodded as Senior ushered everyone out of the room as Denise came by Kevin's bed to hold her hand.

Denise held Kevin's hand as the doctor checked on Kevin's progress.

The doctor smiled as he shifted the sheet down. "You're doing good. At least a few more hours to go."

Kevin looked at her doctor incredulously. "A few more hours?"

"Babies take time," Denise said patting Kevin's shoulder.

"I want this baby out now," Kevin groaned as the doctor prepared the epidural.

Denise chuckled as she held Kevin's hand. "What every mother wants."

Kevin sighed loudly as the doctor and nurse came over. "All right, Mrs. Jonas, lean forward and this will be over before you know it."

"You try leaning over," Kevin grunted as she tried to comply with the request.

She was bent over as far as she could go. Kevin felt the rubber gloves touching her exposed back and then something cold wiping an area down.

"Now, there's going to be a pinch," the doctor explained. "Try not to move around."

Kevin nodded and braced herself.

It was more than a pinch. It felt like a hot poker being shoved down her spine as she screamed in pain.

Then the drugs kicked in just as the door burst open and Mike came running in.

"Kevin!"

"Ooooh," Kevin moaned appreciatively as the drugs took hold and she was lowered gently onto the bed.

"Kevin?" Mike asked worried as he hovered over her.

"The drugs are just taking effect," the doctor explained.

"The epidural?" Mike asked as the others finally trailed in.

The doctor nodded. "She'll feel floaty for a bit, but it will help take the edge off when she does give birth."

Danielle was over at Kevin's side. "You feeling okay, Kev?"

"I feel all floaty," Kevin giggled as she wiggled her fingers at Danielle and then leaned in close. "Drugs are awesome."

Joe laughed. "Oh man, better not let the press hear that!"

"Joseph! Stop teasing your sister," Denise said firmly and looked at everyone. "This is going to take a while. I want everyone to grab something to eat, grab a couple of hours to nap and then come back."

Mike just plunked himself down on a chair. "I'm not leaving."

Denise looked at him approvingly.

Gabe sighed. "I'll grab you something to eat, Mike. And then I'm heading home for a bit. Want me to grab you anything from there?"

Mike shook his head and wiggled his cell. "I'm good."

Denise herded the rest out of the room, giving food orders to her husband for herself.

Once again, Mike was left along with Denise, but at least Kevin was in the room.

He watched Kevin be fascinated by her hand. Okay, so she was sort of here.

"Doing all right there, Kevin?" Mike asked as he watched Kevin.

Kevin rolled her head to the side and looked at Mike. She gave half a glare. "You're still here? Why're you here? You're mean."

Denise sighed. "He's here because he cares, Kevin."

"Pfft," Kevin raspberried them. "He only wants to know about the baby."

Denise looked like she was ready to protested, but Mike shook his head. Let Kevin get it out of her system and then when the drugs wore off and the baby was born, the two could talk.

It was hard to reason with anyone when they were that high.

Mike knew. Experienced it and had to deal with people like that as well.

He shared a look with Denise. They were in for a long day.

It was hour twenty into Kevin's labour and two food runs later when she was finally ready to give birth.

Mike barely remembered it, except there was a lot of screaming, Kevin cussing the doctor out and her squeezing the life out of his and Denise's hand.

The others had been scared out of the room by Kevin and Denise, telling them to wait outside when the doctor announced it was time for Kevin to start pushing.

But now, Mike's entire world was focused on the tiny cry that permeated the delivery room.

"You have a baby girl," the doctor announced, holding up the screaming, squalling baby.

Mike blinked as he took her in.

"Would the Daddy like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked as she held out a pair of sister.

Mike nodded and took them carefully. He snipped the cord free.

"Let me see her!" Kevin demanded, red faced and panting.

"They're just going to clean her up and then you can hold her, darling," Denise murmured as she kissed Kevin's sweaty brow.

"She's beautiful, KJ," Mike said softly, looking at Kevin in wonder. They had made that.

Kevin nodded tiredly and kept looking, trying to get a glimpse of her daughter. There was a mention of the third stage of labour and Kevin was barely aware of the afterbirth.

Soon, the doctor was bringing her over and putting her into Kevin's arms.

The baby was screaming her lungs out.

"Oh, oh!" Kevin said as she stared at her daughter in wonder, bouncing her gently. "I know it's cold out here. But I have you."

Mike approached warily but Kevin didn't seem inclined to send him away. She actually beckoned him closer.

"Look at what we made, Mike," she said over their daughter's screaming.

"Yeah," Mike said softly and then reached over to run his finger down her nose. The baby girl started to quiet down.

Kevin blinked and looked at Mike who was just focused on the baby. Completely focused and looking at their daughter with such love in his eyes.

"Mrs. Jonas?"

Kevin looked up at the nurse who was grinning at them. "Yes?"

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

Kevin looked down at her daughter and then at Mike. Mike gave a smirk. "Well, Gabe did mention something about how it was a girl either Gabriella or Gabrielle would work."

Kevin rolled her eyes and looked at the nurse. "Um, not yet. But I'll have a name for you later on."

The nurse nodded and left them to their private family time.

"She is so adorable!" Denise squealed as she looked at her granddaughter.

Kevin nodded as she held her daughter close. "I have no idea what to name her," she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Mike said.

Kevin blinked at him.

Before Kevin could say anything else, the nurse came back into the room.

"Okay Mrs. Jonas. Now we need to take Baby Jonas away for a bit to do standard tests and make sure she's fit and healthy."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Kevin asked worriedly.

The nurse just shook her head. "It's just standard routine in case anything was missed during the nine months of pregnancy and while your baby is getting cleaned and looked after, we'll get you stitched up and get you into your recovery room."

Mike looked at them confused. "Why does Kevin need stitches?"

As one, the three females turned and looked at Mike. 

"Yes, well, why don't you go with the nurse while they clean your daughter up and the doctor will handle things in here with your wife and your mother-in-law," the nurse said and hustled Mike out of the room to his protests.

Kevin groaned as her baby was taken away to get cleaned up and taken care of. "Mike is an idiot."

"Yes, well," Denise hummed and anything else said was cut off by the doctor entering the room to stitch Kevin up.

Kevin was not looking forward to this.

It didn't take long for Kevin to be stitched up. She only required three.

The epidural was removed carefully and then she was wheeled to her recovery room where the rest of her family was waiting.

All Kevin wanted to do was have her baby beside her and sleep.

She was so tired.

Joe had a bunch of balloons proudly proclaiming 'It's a Girl' and Nick was holding a pink teddy bear.

Frankie though, was holding a yellow plush duck.

Kevin had to giggle at how ridiculous they looked.

"You guys," Kevin chuckled and motioned for them to come over.

They approached with their presents and Kevin pulled them in for a hug. "You three are adorable."

"Of course we are," Joe grinned as he handed his balloons over to his mother to hug Kevin easily.

"I'm always adorable," Frankie piped up as he presented his plush duck.

Kevin chuckled and lightly tapped Frankie's nose, letting her brothers go. "Of course you are."

Nick scowled at them and held out his pink teddy bear. "For my niece."

"I'm sure she'll love it, Nick," Kevin said solemnly as she took the bear and tucked it against her side. She was so tired. She wanted a nap.

She settled herself more into her bed as she watched her family, her eyes closing as she drifted off.

It had been a very long day.

When she woke next, she had the teddy bear clasped in her arm and the room was dim.

Kevin stretched out and winced at the ache and pains of her body.

"Kevin?"

She looked to see Mike in the room, holding their daughter.

"Hey," she said hoarsely, trying to sit up.

Mike instantly put their daughter into the bed that had been provided into the room and helped her sit up.

"Thanks," Kevin said as she tried to get her bearings. "Where is everyone?"

"They left a couple of hours ago," Mike explained. "Took pictures of the baby, you," he chuckled.

Kevin narrowed her eyes. "Joe, Frankie and Nick are dead men."

"It was mostly your Mom," Mike said with a grin.

Kevin sighed and looked at where her daughter was. Seeing where she was looking, Mike headed over to the bed, picked her up carefully and brought her over to Kevin to hold.

Accepting the precious bundle, Kevin melted at the sight of her daughter. 

"So."

She looked up to see Mike rocking on his heels, staring at them.

"So," she replied back.

"We need to talk," Mike said, looking at the two."

Kevin nodded, careful not to jostle the baby. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Carefully pulling the chair over, Mike sat down and looked at Kevin.

"Why?" She asked.

Mike blinked and ran a hand through his short. "Why is a very good question to start off with," he said.

Kevin didn't say anything as she kept staring at Mike.

"I fucked up," Mike said simply, rubbing his hands on his thighs. "I thought I was protecting you from myself because things started to feel more serious."

Kevin didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him.

"And I realize now how badly I hurt you and I'm sorry," Mike apologized, ducking his head.

“You did hurt me.”

Mike glanced up quickly. “I –“

“I’m talking right now, Mike,” Kevin said firmly, spearing him with a look. She inhaled slowly. “You did hurt me. You didn’t give me a chance to explain anything and I couldn’t believe this was the same person I had met.” She cuddled her baby closer. “I was devastated.”

“I’m sorry,” Mike said softly.

“I know,” Kevin sighed as she sat up a bit more. “You know, after our _discussion_ in that hotel hallway, I decided I didn’t want my baby to know you. I didn’t want her or him to know how much of a jerk their father was.” She ran light fingers over her daughter’s small mop of hair. “But we made this Mike. You and me, and now that she’s here, I don’t think I can stand by that decision anymore.”

Mike sat up a little in surprise.

“I’m not saying we’re getting back together or anything like that,” Kevin smiled at him sadly. “Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. I won’t be hurt again, Mike.”

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded. “I understand.”

“With that said, I do want you in her life,” Kevin said. “I want her to know her father.”

“I won’t let you down,” Mike was quick to promise but Kevin shook her head. “You won’t let _her_ down.” Mike nodded. “I won’t let you or her down.”

Kevin smiled at him and held up their daughter. “Why don’t you come greet her properly, Mike?”

Mike smiled and stood up, leaning over as he prepared to press a kiss to his daughter’s forehead.

“Amelia.”

Mike paused. “Huh?”

“Amelia Denise Jonas-Carden,” Kevin declared as she smiled. “That’s her name.”

“Amelia, huh?” Mike said to himself. He completed the kiss. “Welcome to the world, Amelia.”

THE END.


End file.
